Over the course of the last twenty years much has been learned about how the architecture of the primate prefrontal cortex (PFC) gives rise to working memory functions. For example, there is now evidence suggestive of a topographic representation of the visuospatial world in the PFC. However, the precise nature of this topographic map remains elusive, as the methods traditionally used to study structure function relationships in the PFC do not have the requisite spatial or temporal resolving power to uncover it. The studies described here are designed to apply optical imaging methodology, a powerful technique that has been widely used to map functions in primary and association sensory cortical areas to examine functional topography in primate PFC. Optical recordings of the PFC will be conducted in monkeys as they perform the oculomotor delayed response (ODR) task to map the functional organization of the PFC. The activation maps generated by optical recordings will be used to guide electrode penetrations for electrophysiological characterization of functional modules. We will then examine the extrinsic and intrinsic connectivity of functional PFC modules by injecting anterograde and retrograde tracers into different regions shown by optical and electrophysiological recordings to be related to specific parameters of the ODR task. Through adaptation of optical imaging methods to the study of awake, behaving animals, the proposed project promises to reveal the topography of the visuospatial memory functions that are housed in the primate PFC.